


CWPBC- A Week of Teasing (Chap 6)

by rothbart, TigerMoonBETA



Series: CWPBC [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Implied/Referenced Eating Disorders, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mental Health Issues, Minor Dom/Sub, NSFW, Peridot is the Taller One, Preppy Lapis, Slacker Peridot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 05:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15767427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rothbart/pseuds/rothbart, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerMoonBETA/pseuds/TigerMoonBETA
Summary: This is the NSFW content previously written to be chapter 6 of the main fic in this series, Coping With Peanut Butter Crackers. About 11k words of pure smut and angst.(two girls from different social classes are forced together in the typical tutoring situationbut really, this is about the shitstorm that follows)





	CWPBC- A Week of Teasing (Chap 6)

**Author's Note:**

> I asked the readers if they wanted the unedited NSFW content or not (im not in a place mentally to be able to edit this and it was written years ago). It seems many of you were interested, and as to not compromise the flow of the main fic, I've created a separate fic in the same series.  
> It will help to read the original fic, Coping With Peanut Butter Crackers, before reading this.
> 
> Yes, I know it's a little messy and out of order, it was a roleplay, and no you don't need to tell me about grammatical or spelling mistakes. I haven't fully read this in years lol.
> 
> I will be continuing the main fic, with the same plot and general conversation that takes place in this chapter, just without the porn.

Love.

 

Love?

 

When she spoke, and realized what she had actually said, she braced for rejection. For the girl shoving and yelling, saying everything she didn't want to hear. And then none of that happened. There was a ready smile- a real one now. The blonde squeezed the smaller girl close, kissed her hard. Murmured her name against her mouth because it was all she could think to say. She laughed weakly, a broken laugh, and told her,   
"That's a pretty stupid choice to make- loving me. 'M not gonna stop you, though." She wrapped her up in long arms, fingers brushing wherever they fell without discrimination. They sat in silence while she searched for words, for something at all to say. 

 

Enthralled by the idea that Peridot was going to look after her- take care of her, so that she wouldn't have to do it herself had Lapis grinning, or just about. Then, of course, she realized that was impossible. Because Peridot couldn't take care of her own damn self.

 

"I bet you tell that to all the girls you hook up with, don't you?" Though as soon as the words were out, Lapis regretted them. No no, fuck wait- "I didn't mean that." Hand clamped over her mouth but that couldn't take anything back and tears welled up in her eyes, quickly spilling over because she had to go fuck everything up, didn't she? Peridot was right there- Peridot was hers. Maybe not now. Not because of that slip up.

 

Peridot's expression fell. "No, Lapis, I- it's never like that none of it matters like this," she stammered. None of them mattered. A voice in the back of her head sneered, She thinks you're disgusting. A pig. She thinks she's a phase like all the others. She couldn't shake the thought. God, she couldn't shake the thought and she just told this poor, fragile girl that she loved her

 

"Just- just stop crying. Stop forcing a smile, it looks awful on you," Lapis was finally able to mumble, though laced with shame and embarrassment. Her thumbs brushed over Peridot's cheeks, ridding them of tears. "This is ugly." Pointed to her ribcage. "Don't try to tell me it isn't." 

 

Her eyes locked with the smaller girl's, fearful and a little hurt, but she had to shake the expression for the sake of the other senior. Laying a hand flat on the swimmer's ribs, her voice dropped low and quiet and she told her, "It's not pretty looking, no. But none of you is ugly. Far from it." Jarring? Yes, seeing the girl who was so perfect on the surface so visibly unhealthy had startled her. But she didn't see her as ugly for a second. 

 

Didn't mean it- she didn't mean it. The impulsive phrase she'd uttered out of disgust replayed in Lapis' head, eyes widening and body starting to shake because damn it she could see the hurt on Peridot's face. In the way her gaze softened, expression not so aloof as it usually was but then the pain was gone; not gone. Hiding. Being masked and despite how awful she felt, it was terribly difficult to ignore the hand against her ribcage because nobody touched there. Lapis wouldn't let them. Feel the bones and reel away and she couldn't handle that. But there was Peridot, hand splayed across each ridge and divot, still insisting it wasn't hideous. Liar. Chastising herself because it was her careless use of an insult like that... had caused a slip up just moments ago and Lapis was not going to make another. Was not going to think so negatively- at least not about Peridot. How could she?

 

With a shaky sigh she admitted,

"They didn't mean anything. None of the others." Still hung up on the slip that Lapis had made. "The first- I was like twelve. It's just what I learned." All she knew, really.

  
  


Suddenly Peridot was kissing her and breathing her name and it was musical. She didn't want it to end- why did it have to? Arms encircling the other senior's torso, about to pull away for a lungful of air but then Peridot did first and she was rambling on about what Lapis hadn't meant to say. And why did a kiss have to end for that?   
"Stop, stop- I know. I know, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I- I didn't mean it." Fuck, was she crying again? "I really didn't- sorry. Just, I'm sorry... I swear-" As a means to cut herself off, Lapis inhaled slowly, eyes closing although stuck with tears, she buried her head into the crook of Peridot's neck and exhaled through a shaky sigh.   
Spoke, words muffled. "I'm an honor student. I think I would be able to tell if something was a stupid decision. Loving you isn't. Okay?"

 

She knew that Lapis hadn't meant what she'd said, but it stuck with her nonetheless. Her movements were slow and weak, not like the confident, quick demeanor she tended to adopt around the smaller girl. Peridot avoided eye contact, resting her forehead against the swimmer's shoulder as she murmured,   
"You matter so much more than any of them, okay?" Straightening her neck to finally look at the other senior, she cracked a half smile and leaned forward to kiss the tip of her nose before continuing, "More than them all rolled together."   
She kissed her mouth then, because she wouldn't be able to let go without something in the way to stop her, and Lapis' lips worked as well as anything else and were the obvious choice, soft and warm and so much more welcoming than anything else she tried to think of off the top of her head.

 

Nuzzling into her companion's hair, the slacker stated, "I'm just really difficult, you know?" She pushed people away, she hurt herself as well as those she cared about.   
"I'm not an easy person to deal with. But I'll try for you, okay? I'll try to be better than I usually am." Somehow though, she knew that Lapis would try to put up with her anyway. Now wasn't the time to argue that, though, because the tiny girl was still upset and she had to remedy that as well as she could, stroking her hair and kissing her temples.   
"We both have to be better to ourselves, that's most important right now." Her legs ached dully, a hazy reminder of that. Shifting so that she could look into the smaller girl's eyes, holding her face in both hands so cautiously, like she was made of tissue paper, she kissed her gently, with none of the cold anger that had existed before. She really was fragile. They both were, in some way or another.

 

She was still crying. Just a little bit, but the tears were still there, pooling and spilling over her cheeks, nose too which eventually grew stuffy from all her muted blubbering. Salty taste not so appealing, glad to have Peridot kissing her to replace that. Glad to have Peridot forgive her to some extent. Because this was it. Right there and then. One chance for her pathetic life to change, a moment to stop wearing her fabricated façade, be who she actually was. Weak- not strong. Lapis didn't care if that made her a liar. Hands folding together behind Peridot's neck, the cheerleader fought back a sob as a shudder wracked her body because she was so damn sensitive. Their lips pressed together desperately, and then after a moment, she pulled away. 

 

"Okay, okay. I'm done crying."

 

Gingerly dabbing at Lapis' face with long sleeves, Peridot nodded and crooned, "Good, good. Crying will get you nothing but a headache. You're alright now, we're both alright." How strange it was to hear such an understanding, almost motherly tone coming out of her own mouth. Hers was one more suited for cursing at boys, for forming a snarl when she was pushed too far. Strange, different, but not wrong.

 

It was a peculiar instance, with Peridot acting so motherly and comforting, the tender touches and soothing words Lapis all but indulged in to a great extent. A warmth she'd long forgotten, buried deep within her childhood because her parents simply did not care, for their child had grown up. But Peridot was not here to baby her, that was for certain. "I've already got a headache," Lapis murmured against the skin of her companion's neck, complaining really for no reason, as Peridot couldn't make it go away. Placate maybe. 

 

She was weak. They were flawed. They were human beings and for once, Lapis refused to beat herself up over that fact. Refused to judge the girl in front of her because of that. A few more deep breaths and she was steady, talking without a quiver in her voice.

"You don't have to change for me- be on your best behavior or whatever bullshit that is. If you're cold and distant, I'm gonna understand." The elaboration wasn't necessary, but Lapis felt as though it was. "'M still gonna try to pull you out of it. Like I did just now. Comfort you. S' the least I could do, cause you deserve a lot more, especially since you're willing to put up with me, but..." Yeah. Lapis pursed her lips, nuzzled into the junction of Peridot's neck, and peppered it with kisses to help stop her rambling.

 

She let slip a content sigh as the swimmer's lips made contact with her neck, tense muscles relaxing to some degree. "And," she added, "I don't put up with you, Lapis. I like being here, with you. There's nothing I have to put up with." Redirecting the girl's affection, she steered her face so that she could kiss her, long and tender. Then again, a little harder, and when she came back down to earth for air she wore a wicked smirk, eyes too honest to hide the fact that she was brewing some awful idea.

 

She shifted just slightly, their lips meeting for a third time as she adjusted her hands to rest on the smaller senior's hips. "Except for all that teasing. That just won't do." Her grin widened, and in one fluid movement she'd gotten Lapis flat on her back, bending to kiss and nip around the honor student's jaw and neck. She was afraid to put any weight on her, but looked over the girl while supporting herself on knees and forearms as she spoiled her companion with attention, interjecting the content with little hums of content and dark chuckles. "What should we do about that?" She propped herself up higher, staring down at her partner with a grin, reveling in the closeness and the effect she seemed to have on her.

 

Caught up, entranced in Peridot's words and actions, she'd hardly processed what was almost scolding, suddenly on her back and damn, Peridot was just too quick for her. Mouth pulled to the side in something like embarrassment, Lapis let the other girl have her way, flipped onto her back with a grunt and she averted her gaze. No chance she would be able to look at Peridot. Not with that grin and the voice she spoke- Lapis would stand no chance against that. She brought her hand up to cover her mouth, for the sole purpose of muffling her words, as she turned her head as though that would protect her. 

“Hopefully... not let me get away with it, huh?" God, Lapis could work the other up so easily in class with all the foul words she mouthed, but now- she was useless. "What are you going to do?"

 

Lapis finally calmed down, Lapis not crying and driving a stake through her heart with every little hiccupy sob, lifted a weight off of Peridot's chest that she didn't know was there in the first place and as soon as those gut wrenching little sounds had died away, even if to give way to complaints. Those, she could deal with. And did deal with, silencing her with her own mouth as she kissed away as many of the frail girl's troubles as she could because at this point in their fairly limited interactions, that was what she was accustomed to and knew would work. Little facts she'd learned on the internet ages ago flickered dimly in her mind, showing up when relevant and retreating back to the vault once their time in the sun had run out. Kissing releases endorphins that can improve skin quality, increase brain function, and relieve headaches. She hoped so.

 

A hand snaked under the smaller girl's shirt, cupping gently as she assaulted her neck with lips, teeth, and tongue, only to give short breaks for a sweet nuzzle and a low, whispered phrase of adoration. All because she knew that the girl under her reveled in any compliment given by her blonde counterpart. And yes, because Lapis was worth every ounce of adoration she got out of Peridot, because all of what she muttered into the crook of her neck was true and spoken with enthusiasm. Among them was one phrase that didn't fit in with all the others, but was equally important due to the willowy girl's nervous, careful disposition.

"Let me know if anything doesn't feel good, okay?" She kissed her hard then, grinning against her mouth. Then, almost breathlessly, she explained, "I'm gonna show you what happens if you tease a person for a week straight with nothin' to show for it."

 

Though she hadn't the mind to complain about her less than ideal physical state, which mostly consisted of her current headache, Lapis did however continue to frown slightly, not exactly up for the task of moving too jerkily. Peridot's lips were on hers then, and she couldn't complain about that, in fact it was quite the opposite. And although she knew in some part, in the back of her mind, that it was just a hasty tactic to get her to shut up, it was a successful one, and she couldn't bring herself to care. Peridot did that to her. Made everything else seem less relevant because why on earth should she give a damn about a measly headache when a hand was under her shirt and phrases of praise and fondness were being whispered into the air around her?

 

It occurred to Lapis then, that this was something she could easily get used to. Not just, now. Not just because her life was shit and there was this girl who suddenly appeared and could make that all disappear, if only just for a little while. But, for... a long time. Like perhaps the rest of her life, that hopefully, wouldn't be as shitty. Peridot had said the word love, even if on accident. Did it still mean that? What even were they? The possibility of asking slipping into her head, though out just as quickly as it had come, because it was too risky and Peridot was talking again. Whining, for reasons both her headache which was disturbed by a sharp inhale, and the fact that Peridot was implying such vulgar things, Lapis finally brought herself to look at the other girl. "Minx..." Muttered under her breath. "S' that gonna entail what I think it will?"

 

Peridot laughed darkly, thin lips brushing the soft skin of her tiny partner's neck as she laid against her. "That depends," she purred with a twist of the wrist, pulling the bra that Lapis wore (probably some pretty, ribbony thing, knowing her) down just enough, agile fingers returning to warm flesh immediately after. "Did you think it was gonna entail me eating you out until you don't even have the energy to squirm any more?" Lewd, so much unlike the sweet, flowery language from earlier. If she was lucky, the contrast would get a positive response. She cocked an eyebrow in a wolfish, questioning expression when she lifted herself up. Withholding release from the poor girl was a little too mean, she had decided. She could always finish the job herself, as well. A flawed plan in several ways. This, by her calculations, was the far better of the two. The idea of Lapis red in the face, panting and unable to control the twitches of her hips after coming for the fourth time or so was, admittedly, a far more enticing image than her seething and vowing to get her counterpart back for not getting her off at all.

 

The next movement counted as some sort of feat of balance for the less than graceful senior, balancing herself on her knees as she drew her other hand back to rub at Lapis through her pants, mostly because she knew that would have the smaller of the two a little frustrated by how faint the touch was. Nipping at the base of her neck with just enough restraint to avoid leaving a mark, she gushed softly, "You're so beautiful, Lapis. Really, really beautiful." Stroke her body and her ego, light two fires at once and watch her writhe under the heat. Peridot was smart, an astonishingly quick learner, and had already picked up on this tactic. Like in all other aspects of her life, she sought to be treasured and loved, and the blonde had no trouble doing either of those.

 

It was extremely, blatantly obvious from the way the Peridot laughed so darkly, that Lapis was in for something.... What that something was, the cheerleader could only use her imagination (which was, unfortunately, rather limited. concepts such as this baffled her, and while she wasn't completely in the dark, it was apparent she had much to learn, and what better person to teach, than Peridot?). In for what, was a mystery, until of course, the blonde girl flat out told her, purred, whilst displaying her signature grin. The contrast between her earlier tone, and the one Peridot spoke with now, was a bit much, and being unprepared, Lapis felt a dark flush rise into her cheeks. One that would not be so easily swayed to go away. "F- fuck..." The first loud obscenity, and Peridot had barely touched her. Damn it. Well if Lapis wasn't turned on before, she definitely was now.

  
  


Getting the smaller girl so worked up with a few words and the brush of a hand had Peridot wearing a crooked, satisfied smile as she moved her hand in time with her partner's hips. Judging by all of her reactions, the blonde was safe to move on. Unfasten her bra, kiss her hard before slipping it and her top over her head and immediately attack her collarbones with kisses. Draw lower, be gentle. It was a routine she knew well and executed without a hitch. This time, though she still felt the icy grip creep up around her heart, she didn't falter at the sight of the smaller girl's frame. It didn't shock her now, and she sure as hell wasn't going to make Lapis feel shitty about it again. The tomboy switched the hand between her legs for a knee, pressing close  while she teased, still purring little words of praise just loud enough to be audible to the smaller of the two.

 

Peridot made it tough for her partner to get a coherent sentence out, grinding her knee against her while she kissed along the other senior's chest. Still, she listened intently and propped herself up for a moment to nuzzle into her neck, cooing, "I won't do anything you can't handle. Promise." It would be draining, yes, but she had that coming. Overwhelming, too. The smaller girl was stronger than she have herself credit for, pushing herself on the regular. This would be cake. Peridot ached to see her panting and moaning, tensing and relaxing rhythmically under her. She thought a moment, adding, "And you don't have to quit the teasing if it's something that amuses you. Just know that you don't get off scot-free when you do."

 

The tiny girl opened her eyes, figuring it would be better to get the task over with, though upon seeing Peridot's satisfied grin, immediately shut her eyes once again in a fit of partial anger and embarrassment. She wasn't mad, no. But Peridot could prove to be frustrating in these trying times. The removal of her shirt brought a shiver upon Lapis' torso, which she loathed, and it was only encouraged by Peridot's kissing. Forcing out a choppy breath, Lapis tilted her head back slightly against the bedding at the sensation of a hand replaced by a knee. Naturally, she remained extremely self conscious- one example of reassurance from Peridot wouldn't make a years worth of negativity simply vanish. But it was less. And Lapis especially appreciated Peridot's lack of hesitation at the sight, appreciated the constant words of affection too, as that gladly fueled her ego.

 

But God, how could Peridot possibly know the extent of what the smaller girl could take? Could handle? The thought excited Lapis, in the most terrible ways, enough to get her weak heart pounding and the red flush to linger. Pushing to the limit was something Lapis always did; was accustomed to. Wasn't this the same? That's what she told herself, however, (lies. because struggling to do a lap in gym or stay awake in class was the same thing as being eaten out until she begged for it to stop. right.) she was beginning to regret teasing Peridot in the first place. "I don't... think I want to deal with the repercussions. This though, I deserve this..."

 

Teeth dragged lazily across bare skin, brushing up to leave a patch of goosebumps from how faint the touch had been. Little murmurs of "beautiful," "perfect," and the like were breathed against Lapis' body while her partner teased. With a contented hum, the blonde kissed along the ridges of her torso, ran fingers where the smaller girl usually never let anybody touch for fear of recoil. Peridot did not. She took her time, covering as much of the girl as she could and lingering on a few especially sensitive areas. She would always return to her companion's mouth before too long, knowing it was a favorite of both girls involved, to kiss her softly and whisper reassurances, telling her that it was okay, she wouldn't be too mean, and peppering in the occasional "I love you." Despite everything she did to and with Lapis, that was the only action that brought a deep blush to her cheeks.

 

Pulling her knee away, the blonde trailed kisses down the swimmer's flat stomach, dipping to one side then the other as to not leave out her hip bones. Make sure she knows all of her is loved, is special, and is certainly nothing to look at with disgust. That was Peridot's priority as she worked over her partner's frail looking figure, anxious for the reaction she would get when- if -the cheerleader saw her body, a mess of thin red lines that she hated herself for more than anything. She swallowed her fear, pushing it away for another time, then let herself to return to the task at hand. Splaying fingers over a patch of skin on the smaller girl's hip, she peered up at Lapis. Her voice was serious without completely losing its saccharine, teasing tone as she asked, "Is anyone going to see right here in the next couple days?"

 

Shivered one again at the newly acquired goosebumps, and grumbled a little too because damn, Peridot was good at what she did. Successful at what she was likely trying to do, which was reduce Lapis to nothing but a pile of quivers and moans. She was on her way. Of course, the compliments never went unappreciated. Lapis soaked them up, nearly a sponge, allowing the kind words to ease the emptiness she occasionally felt inside. The word 'perfect' especially stood out to her, and while she should have warned Peridot to use the term lightly, it simply went to Lapis' head. The 'I love you's did too, brought a gentle sigh past her lips and she would murmur the phrase back each time, despite Peridot advising against it. Who cared- who cared if it was stupid and could get her hurt? Who cared? Anxiety diminished with each reassurance, insisting it would be okay, and that she was worried for nothing, Lapis brought a hand up and ran it through her hair in an attempt to undo the negative ideas.

 

Though as Peridot made her way down, the self-deprecating thoughts managed to resurface- because Peridot certainly wouldn't be kissing her and taking all this time, if she wasn't ugly and damn it. Go away. "N- not that I plan, no," Lapis answered, stuttering after the question had pulled her back to the present. "No one except you." That meant only, a few things, generally that Peridot was going to leave a mark there. This, only worked Lapis up more- couldn't help but be excited by the idea. Peridot was hers. And she was Peridot's. Her toes curled in anticipation, admittedly very impressed with how Peridot insisted Lapis was comfortable with everything, as not everyone was so considerate. Yes, she could definitely get used to this. "I love you." The words tumbled out, and although they were muffled, they were still a bit audible, which caused the swimmer to blush, and utter out an apology. Where had that come from?

 

The stony, serious expression melted away to a smile then, and as her attention flitted down to the area she had chosen and back up to its owner, she purred, "Good. This might feel sort of weird. But not bad, really." Creeping back up to press her lips to Lapis' for what felt like the thousandth time that afternoon, she murmured, "You're fantastic." With that, she was gone again, shuffling back down to run fingertips over the hip she had selected. A kiss that lingered, the dull sting of teeth that was gone before it could even begin to register, especially when they were both in the same heady fog. Suction broke the most shallow capillaries to form a pinkish bruise that would, given a few hours, darken to purple and then fade away completely before anyone was the wiser over the course of several days. All basic biology, and Peridot had never let herself check out during a science class. It would ache a little; it was a minor injury, after all. She prayed the smaller girl wouldn't mind. Looking back up to her partner, she murmured, "Mine." She took her hand, kissing the back before adding, "And I'm yours."

 

Then, she was back up near Lapis' head, running fingers through her hair as gazed down at her with a stern look in her eyes. "Don't you apologize for that. There's no reason to. Never apologize for feeling something, okay? That's what they want, for you to tear yourself up so they don't have to." She kissed her, cracking a weak smile after and telling her, "Don't apologize for shit." It led to doubt, and doubt led to what they were both already dealing with. Fumbling with the fastenings of the smaller girl's pants then, she cooed, "Just tap me or something if you really can't handle anything, okay? "

 

Heeding Peridot's warning, the cheerleader regarded it with a hesitant nod, easing as her partner came back up to offer a fleeting kiss. Lapis was nearly convinced that if the planned action was going to hurt so much, to the extent where it was not pleasant or enjoyable, then Peridot would not have considered doing it, and that she would be okay. How painful would Peridot really allow it to be? Relaxing against the kiss to her shallow hip, though tensing as teeth nipped at the skin, Lapis was glad to find that her suspicions had proved to be correct- it left a tingly sort of warmth there, that she was happy to have stick around for a couple days. Even if it was sore. In fact, it was rather nice, causing her already obvious pink flush to creep down her neck and begin spreading even to the tips of her ears. She probably looked pitiful and Peridot probably didn't care. As her hand was taken, insides lurched at the possessive words, Lapis' free hand traveled to the forming bruise, and pressed lightly against it with her thumb. Hopefully no one was going to be seeing it, though on the off chance someone did, it wouldn't be difficult to make up a lie. Though the thought of denying her time with Peridot seemed a little insulting, and hurt to think about.

 

"Just... wasn't sure if you wanted to hear that or not. Cause... sorry- wait," Lapis stumbled over her words, lack of eloquence being blamed on the fact that she was exposed, aroused, and that Peridot was staring straight into her eyes, glare more scolding than she would have liked. But the last thing the tiny girl needed was to beat herself up over something so minuscule, and she decided against continuing. Hardly registering the kiss, which was unusual, Lapis lifted her hips up to aid Peridot in her fumbling, breath beginning to even out though that would soon change. "Okay... I'll do my best... an' try not to be too loud."

 

Peridot couldn't help but admire her handiwork, the mark already a deep pink that would only grow darker. Once Lapis' pants were undone, the blonde was back to praising and purring, "As much as I advise against it, that's pretty much exactly what I want to hear. It's not every day a pretty girl decides she actually likes me, you know." A teasing grin spread across her face, and she tugged gingerly at the girl's waistband, using her raised hips to slip them off more easily, halfheartedly folding them before dropping them to the floor to rejoin her discarded shirt. Before going any further, it dawned on the tomboy that the swimmer would probably be cold. She seemed to always be a little chilly. Laying out beside her, the tomboy pulled her partner up against her, directing attention to her neck as she let Lapis leach off of her body heat, rubbing idly between her legs as to not lose any progress in getting her ready for what she was planning.

 

Nuzzling into her neck, the taller girl chimed, "Don't feel like you have to. All of your noises are beautiful. I mean, not to mention really hot." Getting her off was at least half the fun of these meetings, between seeing her learn more about herself and the other senior and the gorgeous sounds and reactions Peridot could coax from her. Grinning against the blush-tinged skin of her throat, she purred, "Be as loud as you'd like, it's only me around to hear." Fingers working against her companion, she kissed her, gently nipping at her bottom lip before parting to take a breath, panting lightly. "You ready?" Peridot figured that once she had the blonde's mouth on her, she would be generating enough heat on her own. That, or too far away to register the cold.

 

es, Lapis was glad to have the small reminder on her hip, which would probably be used as a tether to reality at some point later in the week. Press against it and remember that someone loved her. That someone said she wasn't ugly, and that it was okay. If that prolonged its healing process, the better. "Well, I more than just like you..." And there went the 'pretty' compliment again. "I love you. N' that sounds silly, but I do, yeah?" More trying to convince herself of that; she already knew it was true, but it seemed hard to fathom- how long had they known each other? Literally only a week, which they'd only spoken once or twice. Still meant something. It had to. Pants removed, Lapis bit back another shiver, though a chill still rolled up her spine, and although she was accustomed to it, that didn't make the feeling any less cold each time around. Naturally though, Peridot seemed to pick up on this, with her magic powers of knowing exactly what to do and when to do it. Lapis was thankful for that, as she was scooped up into the other's hold, and eagerly clung on, leeching the warmth. She mumbled out a "thank you," becoming less and less opposed to what Peridot had planned. Especially confident when touched idly, gently, rocking her hips into it, because at that moment, she could handle anything Peridot was willing to give.

 

It dawned on Lapis though, that by the end of this, she would probably be much too exhausted to return the favor, even in the slightest. Sure- the previous encounter went well, but that was all she knew how to do, and that time, was tiring enough. Coming twice was pushing it. Except that likely wasn't enough to count as means for her semi-punishment. "Get me loud enough and I'll be too busy nursing a sore throat to consider teasing you in class, hm?" How had she gotten a full, coherent sentence out? Whimpering innocently as the taller pulled away, exposing her neck to the cool air once again, Lapis was sad to lose her space heater, though timidly nodded in response to Peridot's question. Was she really ready? Gonna find out sooner or later.

 

Her expression softened even further, and Peridot cooed, "I love you too." She'd never really said that phrase genuinely to anyone outside of her family. To friends, maybe, but not the way she said it now. She didn't believe in love at first sight, or first interaction or anything else like that, but something about the frail looking girl had taken her heart and held it in a vice grip. Lapis reminded her of herself, a better version who didn't let hating herself get in the way of being successful in so many different ways. She was a trooper, and the blonde that was so infatuated with her was so much weaker in her own opinion. It was a complicated, difficult love, but it was love nonetheless and in the back of her mind, the tomboy was afraid of the consequences that would fall on both of them for letting it happen in the first place.

 

"Good. This time is gonna be a little different, okay? I want you to lay down." Keeping upright would waste energy, and Lapis couldn't afford to do much wasting. Scanning her surroundings, she snatched a pillow from beside her. Lifting Lapis by the hips (still too easy, painfully easy) and slipping it underneath, she explained, "So I can reach better." Jamming her chin into the mattress wasn't her idea of a good time, to say the least. Spindly fingers hooking around her companion's panties, she slipped them off carefully and let them join the pile of clothes gathered on the floor. She shimmied back further, resting a hand on either of her partner's hips and brought her lips to her inner thigh. Peppering the skin with nips and kisses, she smirked up at the other and left another, smaller mark. She teased for a few moments before planting a long line of kisses down the cheerleader's belly before finally finally pushing between soft folds with her tongue, starting off cautious and slow.

The phrase sounded so soft- so gentle and reassuring and genuine, the tiny girl couldn't help herself as she leaned over to press a fleeting kiss to Peridot's cheek. If anything, it was instinct by that point. Lapis wanted this girl to love herself; this girl in front of her who was everything and nothing like the rumors said. Who was so kind to those she cared about, that at the end of the day, there was no kindness left for herself. An emptiness Lapis knew well. How- how had Peridot managed to completely change Lapis' life, in a mere week? Gotten Lapis to love her in that time? A true phenomenon. Deciding then and there, that if she was going to do something right and make it count, that it would be keeping Peridot. Hold her close and never let her go because she was just so damn infatuated, nothing else mattered. All amidst her internal contemplating, Lapis laid down fully and allowed herself to be maneuvered, a pillow placed under her hips.

 

Good idea- Peridot was full of them. Though most only manifested in situations such as this, and that wasn't exactly a problem nor a complaint. Nodded numbly at the explanation, keeping her eyes trained on the ceiling, and doing her best to control the heart that began to race at the simple kisses and bites. And she was almost positive Peridot had left another hickey somewhere in there. The surrounding seemed to grow heavier, Lapis no longer missed her space-heater, toes curling and uncurling in what was mostly anticipation as pinpricks of electricity jolted through her occasionally. Warm and tingly and overall pleasant and just as she was about to humor the idea of looking down at the other, a more prominent sensation took hold and Lapis' head tilted back involuntarily, gasping a bit too. That was probably better anyway, as attempting to make eye contact would likely result in a double chin- Lapis breathed out a laugh at that- Peridot was certainly working at an odd angle and was commended for it. Though, Lapis sucked a lungful of air, sighing audibly, hoping that her lack of resistance showed Peridot that it was safe to proceed.

Peridot listened intently, proceeding with caution at first. She fully intended on giving Lapis what she had coming to her, but didn't want to wear on the poor girl's body to a point that was dangerous. Today it was tougher to show restraint, with her heart pounding in her chest from hearing that someone cared. Someone loved her. The blonde's lips turned up in the faintest smile as her fingers curled to brace her partner's legs. She moved her tongue in slow, gentle strokes to start, allowing a soft groan to escape her throat. Jade eyes were trained on the girl in front of her, brows furrowed in concentration. She adored Lapis, loved her to pieces, and even though this was a "punishment" of sorts, she was determined to make this feel as good as she could in the process.

 

God, what had she been doing two weeks ago this time? At home, moping as she watched her snake swallow a few pinkies, maybe. Peridot would have decked anyone who would have told her that in no less than fourteen days, she would have her mouth on Lapis Lazuli and telling her that she loved her. Would have assumed it was some sort of cruel joke, but there they were. The willowy girl idly ran her fingers along the swimmer's legs as she dipped her head, straying for a moment to tease before redirecting her attention to the sensitive bundle of nerves sure to have her smaller partner squirming and blushing like mad. Embarrassed, of course, because she was still new to everything they were doing and above all else, the tomboy found her shyness completely adorable. Any reaction she got from the petite girl at times like these was liable to send a wave of prickly goosebumps down her spine; she really couldn't help but be completely and totally entranced by every aspect of the tiny girl.

At first, a tough thing to grow accustomed to, as Lapis hadn't felt such a way in a week's time and she fought desperately to control the sounds from making their way out of her throat. She managed, yes, however not without huffing in a few heavy breaths before getting used to the sensation, too stubborn to rock her hips against the feeling. Likewise, however, if anyone would have told her that in two weeks, she'd be getting eaten out by Peridot- of all people- Lapis would have likely turned red and slapped them across the face, without hesitation. Maybe made their social life a living hell. It was too much of a change, and the tiny girl tried not to think too deeply about it. Except, that wasn't much of a feat, as Peridot was currently in between her legs, eating her out, and running hands over her thighs and that was much easier to focus on.

 

Both the physical and mental aspect because here was this girl- who she hadn't known existed until the seventh grade, who she thought she knew. Who was so much more, who loved her- all of those things. In the middle of her listing all of the things Peridot was, Lapis' thoughts were abruptly cut off, interrupted by an especially pleasant sensation that was impossible to ignore. Writhing, her hips twitched, and she stuttered out a gasp of no particular words, feeling what was most definitely an obvious flush come to rest at her cheeks- one that wouldn't be leaving any time soon. Lapis' gaze fluttered down to Peridot as she praised the tomboy with hushed murmurs of appreciation, her own hands fisted in the white bedding tightly, unwilling to let go. It was then she realized that it was going to be a long afternoon.

Though the smaller girl tried to keep quiet, Peridot paid careful attention to every time her muscles tensed, every sharp gasp, storing what she was learning about the other senior away to use again later in rapid succession. She'd always had a knack for picking up on little details, like how Lapis' breath quickened with a certain brush of the tongue or how her back arched just so with another. She'd learned how to work with her mouth early on, figuring out that she almost preferred giving to getting, having the ability to put her partner through whatever she deemed fit, in this case having to ride out as many climaxes as she could handle. She didn't care if the preference stemmed from a need to have some form of control in a life that seemed to spiral away from her more than she could handle, having a girl under her, mewling and squirming because of the things she'd done was never a bad experience. The fact that the girl in question was Lapis only had her more willing to go all out.

 

The week before, she had moved with the intent of drawing the experience out. Test the waters, see what her companion liked and didn't like. and let her learn the experience as well, since she had said that she'd never been with a girl before. This time was different, and Peridot worked to bring her over the edge quickly. She didn't take the time to savor how the smaller girl tasted, though she still took notice because how could she not? Refused to let herself move away for any period of time to gasp for air, barely remembered to breathe at all at certain points. Despite the nature of what they were doing, she had half checked out and reduced herself to technical thoughts and decisions. She allowed herself to remain somewhat in the moment, of course. Lapis deserved that, deserved to have the Peridot that she had admitted to having feelings for around when she was most vulnerable and probably hated the view because she had to see herself as well as the blonde between her legs.

Knowing all well that, even though her companion hadn't meant for it to be included in part of the punishment, having to look down, even if on accident, and see her body was punishment enough. Torture enough- resolved to closing her eyes even though that only amplified the feelings spreading throughout her core, in fact, that was for the better almost. Just get it over with. Faster. The plea nearly fell out of Lapis' mouth, but she was able to restrain it because no way would she be able to handle anything more intense than this. Because Peridot picked up on things too fast for her own good, successfully using the information against Lapis in times like these. Ministrations too pleasant to ignore, Lapis choked out another moan, her body twitching just so and back arching slightly against her own will. The heat came in waves, she had learned, bracing herself for the onslaught. Mewled, writhing simply because each action brought upon the reminder of why she was there in the first place- this was punishment and it was far from over.

 

How many times would Peridot push her? Admirable question. How much stamina did either of them have? Surely, without a doubt, the tomboy possessed more physically. Perhaps mentally, Lapis had more, but she was unable to manifest that into their little session as it tested her endurance. Because Peridot was relentless in not taking even a second to pull away for air. To pull away and give even the tiniest break to the poor girl below her, who was on the verge of crying not because of sadness, no, but from the sheer intensity. Tears pricking at her eyes, Lapis heaved out a whimpers, never failing to mumble Peridot's name. Trying to inch away, in the slightest, her body was torn on the plane of too much and not enough. God, what did it want?  "Please-!" Decently coherent. Though Lapis doubted that her pathetic begging would at all sway Peridot, as the other girl had seemed to zone out a bit. "Please..."

Every little whine and whimper sent a flash of heat through Peridot's body. Spindly fingers tightened around her partner's legs. She was mindful, however, to when the noises pouring out of the smaller girl grew too strained or desperate, backing off just enough to let her breathe, to quell the spill of tears and keep her from growing all too overwhelmed. A direct onslaught of attention would devolve into slow strokes of the tongue, fingertips tracing nonsense shapes against smooth skin. She would never stop entirely, never let the smaller senior completely off the hook because part of her was too stubborn to go back on her promise of a punishment, and a bigger part was too curious about what Lapis could and couldn't take to stop now.

 

The weak begging snagged the blonde's attention. Pale eyes flickered up at the swimmer for a moment, and she slowed nearly to a halt. She said she wouldn't stop. Told herself she wouldn't. Still, for just half a moment, she pulled back for a moment. Hot breath against her companion's skin, she panted, "Shhhh, just relax." She kissed along her thigh. "Listen to your body, you're doing so good." One sweeping motion of the tongue. Quietly reminded her to tap her or tug on her hair if she absolutely needed it to end. Then, she was back at it, attacking with lip and tongue and faint groans against sensitive flesh, urging her to let go and come because that would set the ball rolling to have Lapis crying out and arching her back, riding out as many climaxes as she could handle and then being scooped up and nuzzled and praised as soon as she came out of the haze. The tomboy didn't care if her petite companion reciprocated in any way; she knew her way around more than well enough to finish the job for herself once she returned home. This afternoon was about Lapis, making her completely lose control and then bringing her back with gentle kisses and cuddles.

Vowed never to tease Peridot again. In class, at home- wherever. It would never happen again. (Naturally, this internal promise to herself would be broken at some point, and Lapis kind of knew it too. Because no matter how much absolute torture she was put through, the tiny girl was more a minx, and found fun in watching Peridot turn bright red.) The tomboy was exceptionally good at this- perhaps too skilled. Lapis would never underestimate her. Pleasure coming in carefully planned out waves, executed without a hitch; intense, to the verse of crying, then less and less, to gain control of her breathing. Though as soon as the stars began to fade, heartbeat to even out, it would pick up again and have Lapis panting, and whining. Vice grip on her thighs prohibited Lapis from pulling away, even slightly. She was stuck. Fighting desperately, hand prompted to reach over and tug at Peridot's hair, she was pleasantly surprised to find her pleading had worked.

 

Everything slowed, chugging to a halt. Breathed out, then in, a much needed gasp. Absorbed Peridot's words like they were gospel. Nerves shot, scorching, each exhale against her legs, each touch was electric, impossible to ignore, sending sparks throughout her body, which was ready to give out or give up anyway. Lapis cringed as a headache started it's throbbing, though she took what Peridot had said into mind, and was able to nod before everything accelerated once more. Stubborn- refused to indulge in release yet because that would have been pitifully fast. Instead, continued to whimper and moan, choking out sobs for a few minutes, teetering on the edge. This was her punishment. Resolve broken, finally gave Peridot what she wanted; Lapis' hand was mere inches away from the other girl, urge her to stop, too late as she came, rather violently. Crying out, not able to form Peridot's name, her back arched with trouble, as her legs were being held in their place, body shaking from intensity, Lapis simply allowed it to happen, as that was her partner's request- order. A small relief, but still knowing that wasn't the end of it, she eventually went limp, steeling herself for what was to come, even though things were still blurry, still too hot.

The soft cries from the cheerleader before her became louder, more frequent, more desperate, she she matched her pace to the intensity of her reactions, both girls feeding off of each other. Peridot held still when Lapis cried out in a strangled moan, mindful of bucking hips as she watched her shudder with hungry eyes, pupils almost alarmingly wide from focus and attraction. Bracing her partner's hips as to not cause an unfortunate collision between tooth and hypersensitive flesh, she began to move again, desperately slow as she watched for any sign of major distress. She took another short break from driving the swimmer mad to kiss along her other thigh, murmuring, "Good, you did well. One or two more and then you can be done, okay?" They would arrive quicker now, quite possibly in rapid succession if she worked harder than she had before.

 

Murmuring praises, Peridot returned to her default position, crooning, "You're doing as good as ever. I love you." She stared up at the smaller girl as she dipped her head, using her tongue just so. Teasingly light touches, so Lapis would have to strain to feel much of anything, and when she did just that she would come back full force to send currents up her spine that would spread to her fingertips as the blonde smirked between her legs, because she always knew exactly what she was doing. One hand disappeared from its post on the other senior's leg, only to reappear as she slipped a finger into Lapis, as she'd done the week before. Use two angles, hasten the process, don't relent now. The smaller girl was too close to finishing to back off now, but the tomboy desperately wished she could so she could curl up around her and purr quiet encouragements or plant kisses along her neck as she was wracked by each release.

Almost positive she could visualize the exact look Peridot was displaying as her body was wracked with astounding waves of heat and pleasure, Lapis did not even bother to look, let alone open her eyes as she curled her toes, shifting against muscles that continued to twitch. Yes- Peridot's eyes would be wide and sooner or later she would be wearing a smirk- the tiny girl could picture it down to every detail- a last ditch effort in trying to postpone or ignore what was coming. Her hips were braced for the inevitable, she herself too tired to control a body that moved on its own accord, the tender kisses along her inner thigh a much appreciated interlude. Once again, paying careful attention to what Peridot praised, Lapis mustered up a remaining bit of her energy to nod, which would have been eager had there been strength. Just one more. She could do one more.

 

Going so far as to murmur out an "okay," followed by a stubborn "I love you too," voice hoarse and thin, the swimmer found she no longer could bring herself to care about her impossibly red flush, or the fact that she was so exposed. Her body convulsed as the actions started up, and though Lapis liked to think she was prepared mentally for the onslaught, she truly wasn't. Ached to feel something, she considered pressing closer, though hastily took back the thought as a digit slipped inside and suddenly there was twice as much happening. "Please-" Writhing, trying vainly not to move too erratically, Lapis hadn't even registered that a hand had left her leg until it was elsewhere, and she swore loudly. She was far from accustomed to situations like these, nor the overstimulation, and she was left with no way to compensate, babbling out pleas and obscenities. Never one directly after another, alarmed at how quickly the knot in her stomach grew, she simply didn't fight it. After a few minutes of absolute hell, crying out once more as an orgasm took hold of her, Lapis could have sworn she blacked out for a moment, not able to recall the action at all. One second white hot, muscles scorching, the next limp against her bed rambling the words "I can't- no more..."

Fuck, was she gorgeous. Her voice, forming incoherent, strangled moans between curses and Peridot's name. The way she moved, every arch of her back and twitch of her hips, how she shook weakly when release hit for the second (third? she'd forgotten to count and, frankly, didn't care at that point) time. In between spasms that kept them clamped in place, the blonde withdrew her fingers and watched in awe and adoration as her small partner was rocked once more, propping herself up on her clean hand for a better view. Her cheeks grew warm, tinged a pale pink as she watched with wide, interested eyes, memorizing every sound and movement because this was all too good to miss. She loved seeing and hearing her and hell she just loved her in general, almost too much to bear for how short a period of time they had known each other. Not known of each other, no, really known each other for what they really were.

 

Then, Lapis was still and panting softly. Licking off fingers hastily, she shuffled up on hands and knees and sat up, tugging the smaller senior into her lap and running fingers through her hair tenderly, no hesitation despite having no doubt that having the cheerleader up against her dark jeans in the state she was in would leave a filmy splotch on the fabric. "Of course, we can be done now, you did really good," she cooed, pulling her close to steal warmth from the tall girl because she would catch her usual chill once the floaty haze of orgasm cleared away. Kissing her forehead, she breathed, "God, Lapis." She wasn't quite sure what to say as she traced the line of the petite girl's jaw with her fingertips. Wiped her own mouth with her other hand. After a minute of silence, simply holding her companion close, she spoke the only words to come to mind, the most important as well. "You okay? That was a little intense. I'll go easier on you next time, yeah?"

If she were in a more coherent state, that being at least semi-lucid, Lapis would have been absolutely mortified to hear the sounds falling from her own mouth. So feel how her body moved and writhed and quivered and know it looked so bizarre, though probably beautiful to the other girl. Would have hated it. Luckily, however, Lapis was not in any state to comprehend that, as she rode out the last waves of her orgasm, vaguely aware of the stickiness it left in its wake. If she had any more energy, Lapis would have heavily considered demanding Peridot carry her to the bathroom so she could wash up- and being almost positive Peridot would do just that. She didn't ask though. Blinking hazily, acknowledging the chill that had finally returned, Lapis attempted to sit up with a shiver, only to discover her body was not yet willing to cooperate. The signal to move was being sent, though her limbs could easily be compared to led, and instead of frustrating herself further, Lapis resigned to laying still.

 

It wasn't much of a problem though, as the next moment Peridot had scooped her up in a strong, supportive embrace and Lapis relaxed into it with a sigh. Relief flooded throughout her- they were done. It was over. Burying her head into the other, or at least nuzzling as much as she could, Lapis managed a few pained whimpers, which were part genuine, and part for sympathy. Happily, gladly, leeched off Peridot for warmth, as she was near incapable of generating her own, Lapis squared herself to open her eyes and keep them that way. The gentle touches felt nice- her hair and chin and kiss (had Peridot kissed her forehead?) were all very much appreciated. And oh right, Peridot had asked her a questions. "I- Yeah. 'M okay..." How very eloquent. "Tired." She could go for a nap. Probably not the smartest of ideas. Arms wrapped around Peridot's torso, despite their painful protest, and Lapis latched onto her, oddly enough fighting the urge to cry. For what reason, she wasn't sure. "'S too intense. I won't tease you again..."

Bare skin on soft fabric, cold on warm, it all felt right and comfortable. Perfect, even. But then, wasn't everything when it involved Lapis? From her academic records to her voice to those gemstones she called her eyes, down to every divot and jutting bone that just really shouldn't be there, the petite girl was some sort of perfect. Peridot didn't care if she was damaged, if she was something completely different from what their classmates all believed. She was absolutely perfect, and she was hers. The swimmer had said it herself, and thinking about that put a knot in the blonde's throat in the best way possible. Stroking her partner's hair, she purred soft praises, telling her over and over again how good she'd done, how completely and totally beautiful she was. Her tired body hung in the willowy senior's arms, fatigued and frail and, yes, more perfect than the slacker she'd let into her mess of a life could have ever imagined.

 

She was okay. Good, good. Lips brushed against her cheek, and the blonde sighed, "I'm glad. You're a lot tougher than you look." She shifted, moving skinny arms to cradle the exhausted girl, resting her head on the other's chest, plucking her companion's up effortlessly to drape them around her neck because that would be far more comfortable for the both of them. The faintest of laughs tumbled out of her mouth, and she murmured, "Sure you won't." Nuzzling into silky hair, she promised, "Next time you do, I'll be nicer." She wished she hadn't just discarded Lapis' clothes to the floor, or that she had a hoodie on over her smaller top to drape over the perpetually chilly girl. Her own body heat would have to do. Wrapping her up a little more tightly to pull her close and keep her warm, the blonde told her, "That took a lot out of you, d'you wanna nap? I'll stay here with you until you're asleep, or even after then and you can lay on me or something."

In an empty moment, the tiny girl envied Peridot for her ability to generate her own body heat. While Lapis was stuck with either an unreasonable amount of clothing layered on top, or being what she called a 'useless mooch'. But if Peridot was okay sharing warmth, then Lapis wasn't complaining. Most likely due to the fact that she had been given things all her life upon request, despite whether she deserved it or not, and because she was exhausted. Peridot had worked her a little too hard; sharing heat was not going to hurt her. Nearly purring at the gentle attention to her hair, she huffed out a sigh, wanting to roll her eyes at the praises being murmured against her skin. Had she really done good? The thought made her heart swell, a stated smile came to rest upon her face; she'd made Peridot proud. And that had to have counted for something. Managing a giddy, childish hum to express her joy at this small aspect, she nuzzled into the taller senior, almost forgetting to be embarrassed by the fact that she was exposed.

 

Lapis let out a displeased grunt as she was shifted, moved around and jostled to her displeasure- to a better position, she had to admit. Hands slung loosely around Peridot's neck as she rested against the other, being coddled and caressed and one was. "Don't look that tough. S' cause I'm not..." Still, despite her fatigue, the tiny girl continued to protest. All of these less than appealing things she did could have easily warranted another punishment, but Peridot promised she would be kinder next time around, and that made the idea a little less frightening. It had still been somewhat enjoyable, and her body continued to buzz and tingle in an afterglow of that. Though Lapis desperately wished Peridot could sense her desire to be placed under the blankets they sat atop, because despite their close proximity, she was still cold. "Y' don't..." Some part of her mind was able to piece the question together. "What about you? You didn't... I didn't help you. Not fair, yeah?" Did her mumbling even make sense? In an attempt to show she was serious, Lapis began to shift, to sit up, except her body refused. "I gotta..."

She was so small, so delicate. Peridot, protective and slightly possessive by nature, was on high alert despite lack of any danger around as she clutched the sleepy girl close to her sad excuse for a chest. She was bare and vulnerable and wide eyes registered every breath she took as she ran fingers lazily through the girl's hair. Laughing softly and kissing the crown of her head, she purred, "You're plenty tough. You handled everything super well, okay?" The swimmer was stronger than she would have assumed, so much more more resilient. Stubborn, too, but the blonde didn't mind. She liked that the smaller girl wasn't a total pushover. "You are also," she told her, "really cute when you're sleepy. I mean you're cute in general but especially now." Christ, this was so sappy, cradling this girl like some regular, functional couple, and though she'd vehemently deny it if confronted and asked, she couldn't get enough.

 

Fingertips brushing across the smaller girl's hip, down over her thigh and back, tracing little zigzags and loops, the tomboy uttered a soft sigh and used her other hand to tip Lapis' chin up to kiss her gently. "You're tired. You need some rest, don't waste energy on me." She bit her lip for a moment, cheeks that had finally returned to their natural color flushing pink again as her voice dropped. "I can take care of myself when I get home, okay? Don't worry about it." Had the smaller senior had more life to her, Peridot would have jumped at the chance to rid herself of the pressure in her belly and the fluttering in her chest, but she refused to have her strain herself any more. When the smaller of the two shifted, struggling to manage even the simple movement, she held her in place and stated, "Really, I'm fine. I can stick around here and let you get some sleep and do that later, it's no big deal."

In that moment, there was nothing Lapis would have appreciated more, than how Peridot's hold on her was overly protective. That's what she needed. To be cradled, sheltered, to feel secure- not only because of how vulnerable she was, but also because it was a rare thing to feel comfortable with herself. But she did. Lapis had more important things to think about: a single instance of peace where she wasn't criticizing her body. Soaking up all the praise, the smaller senior hummed once again, attempting to make the action extra adorable, in hopes of urging Peridot on. To continue. "Don't believe you. I'll take your word for it though," she chirped softly, pleasantly surprised to find that her voice was returning, even if it was only a little. Throat would no doubt be sore for a couple of days. "And maybe now. Just wait 'til I'm snoring." Joking in the most innocent of ways, Lapis lifted her head so slightly and stuck her tongue out at the other girl. Quickly retracted it in favor of resting against Peridot's chest once again.

 

But Peridot had tilted her chin up, and that required little energy, which Lapis was grateful for, indulging in the gentle kiss and shifting a bit because the idle patterns traced on her legs tickled. Even managed a small laugh and smile at that. But then she was serious again. "Least let me watch you... I want to." Who could say no to a sleepy Lapis Lazuli?- the girl planned to use her cute disposition to her advantage. Nuzzling closer, though it required effort, she laid a few kisses to Peridot's neck. Her hand fell thoughtlessly to rest on Peridot's thigh, no pressure applied. She hadn't really even meant for the gesture to happen. She hadn't meant for any of this to happen, actually.

The corners of her lips turning up in a sweet, stubborn smirk, Peridot insisted, "Extremely cute. I bet you're even cute when you snore." She kissed her nose, then continued, "You're too little to have a gross snore." The idea of any little sleepy noises the tiny girl could make have the blonde the most ridiculous warm, fuzzy feeling deep in her chest, and she loved and detested Lapis for making her feel again. Mostly loved. She would be willing to bet that in sleep, the swimmer would produce a series of little sighs and hums, probably clutching whatever was nearest for warmth. Absently, she pictured being the thing the smaller girl latched onto. Perfect. Warm and safe, a tangle of skinny limbs and thin covers and messy hair under dim lights. She made a mental note to arrange some sort of meeting that would make that possible, because it was one of those things she didn't know she needed until it came to mind. The next statement snapped her mind back, away from the thoughts of snuggles and comforting touches and stained her cheeks a hot red.

 

Peridot had very little shame. She would change in front of good friends without a second thought, would discuss sex in detail of nobody that would be bothered or use anything they heard against her was around. Hell, Lapis had seen her next to nude before and she was completely comfortable, but this was different, and she was blushing like a fool. "Lapis, I-" She was cut off, in part by the soft lips leaving kisses along her throat, and in part by her flustered lack of words to offer up. She was ready to argue, ready to explain how that was embarrassing and probably give in to the cheerleader despite herself, and then the brush of a hand, so faint and innocent, sent just enough dull pain up her leg to warrant a sharp gasp. The tomboy went rigid, muscles stiffening as pale eyes widened. She'd forgotten. Directing all of her attention to the smaller girl had driven the angry, parallel lines sliced into her thighs from her mind for just long enough for the touch to make her panic, and there was no coming back from that awful cringe without questions being asked, and she could actually pinpoint the exact moment the flawless world the two had created in Lapis' bedroom began to crumble away, no matter how quickly she forced herself to relax again and brush it off like it was nothing. She'd already fucked up.


End file.
